


Adrenaline

by Neonlightsglow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Rating will go up later, Romance, Teenage Dorks, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglow/pseuds/Neonlightsglow
Summary: Dealing with depression after having to move to Gravity Falls without Mabel, Dipper struggles to make friends in High School. He lives with his Grunkle Ford, who is a cop investigating the mysterious disappearances of people around Gravity Falls. Dipper's classmate Bill sees a fellow soul in Dipper. Bill invites him out to midnight cruises in his car as a way to forget the reality of their lives and discover the mysteries of Gravity Falls. Little did they know that their odd relationship would lead to them discovering the true culprit behind the missing persons.





	1. Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in my mind now for almost a year but could never just sit down and write it. It took me a long time to flesh this story out to the way I wanted it to go, so I'm hoping to update this quite frequently. Honestly I'm so excited to share this with you all and I hope you guys enjoy <3

It all started on the last day of his Freshman year of high school. 

Well maybe there was more backstory to it than that, but his life didn’t change until that day.

It all really began about a year ago. The year Dipper Pines became known as the transfer kid and rightfully so. Before starting the 9th grade, he had been forced to move to Gravity Falls by his parents. It was completely unfair in Dipper’s opinion. Especially since only he had to move over their parent’s sudden divorce. Sure the arguing and having to pick a side was affecting both his and his twin’s wellbeing. He couldn’t even count on both hands how many times their mother or father had made Mabel cry with one of their arguments. Even Dipper was coming home from middle school and locking himself in his room, unable to bear the thought that he would soon be having to choose who he wanted to live with. Much worse than that was knowing that he’d have to separate from Mabel. 

He should have been worried sooner rather than later.

Eventually he’d had enough and snapped at his parents when they had accomplished making Mabel cry yet again. Dipper told them he was done with the fighting, but never would have guessed he’d be sent away for it. Not without Mabel by his side at least.

Dipper hated himself for it. All because of his outburst, he wasn’t going to get to go to school with all his friends and sister. All because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, he was sent to live with his Grunkle Ford His great uncle, a police officer, who he guessed wouldn’t let him go out with friends even if he did have any. 

Good thing he refused to make any at this new high school.

What was the point?

Dipper was just going to head back eventually when the divorce settled. He’d have to leave them behind for his old friends in Piedmont.

Yet…

It was the loneliest he had ever felt in his life.

Enough so that Dipper never left his house in Gravity Falls either. Instead he stayed indoors and played video games, read paranormal books his Grunkle owned, or listened to the older man talk about his investigations.

Currently Ford was involved in series of missing persons cases that were starting to get out of hand. It interested Dipper somewhat and he was curious as to whether the person would get caught. Yet even that eventually lost its appeal and Dipper found himself taking naps more and more often.

Halfway through the school year, Ford began to notice this pattern. Despite all his protests, Dipper found himself in front of a therapist and was misdiagnosed with major depressive disorder. He didn’t care what the doctor told him. Dipper wasn’t depressed. No, he was just pissed at the hand that he was dealt with and just wanted to be with his sister again. Even video chats weren’t enough anymore. 

Dipper longed for her by his side like a drowning man missed air.

At first the therapy seemed to help him figure out these emotions. Then it made them worse, and when Dipper was prescribed medication, he tossed the pills in the trash. He was going to prove Ford and the therapist wrong.

Of course Dipper couldn’t go on being his rebellious self and not seem like he was getting better. Last thing he needed was Ford dragging him to more therapy sessions. So in front of the Ford, he put on a happy mask, and while at school he was his true self. The loner kid who, suddenly found a note in his locker.

The piece of yellow card stock had landed perfectly on his hoodie and this is where it all began. 

Curious, Dipper picked it up and flipped it over. Written in neat and small pen strokes was the message:

Meet you at 2AM

Window

-B

What?

There was nothing on the card to indicate the message was for him. It had to have been a mistake. There was no one in his classes that he knew by just the letter “B”, much less no one who would be friendly enough to write him a note like that. Dipper folded the piece of paper and slipped it into the slots of the locker next to him. A popular blond kid had the number next to him. It must belong to him and was put in Dipper’s by accident. 

Dipper sighed and shut his locker door. Well there went that fun little mystery. 

Guess it was back to boring life, except now the summer time version instead of the school one. 

It was nice, he supposed as he made his way over to the double door exit of the building and over to the school busses. He didn’t have to worry about homework and stress about school. Still, Dipper had been hoping his parents would have let him come home starting the following week.

Instead they gave him some excuse about how the summer in Gravity Falls would do him some good and help his nonexistent depression. It was frustrating because despite how much he begged and pleaded that going back would make him happy, they didn’t believe him.

How could they just abandon him like that?

They had promised!

The moment school was over, they would load him up onto a charter bus and whisk him away back to California.

And that’s how he spent the rest of the day, trying to come up with the best way to go home. Maybe Grunkle Ford would agree to go visit together and once his parent’s saw how happier he was in Piedmont, they’d let him stay. He thought about it as he watched television, lay down in bed for a nap, and even dreamt of seeing Mabel again.

Of course, there was the obligatory dinner time with his Grunkle. He even smiled as he pretended to listen with enthusiasm to how the latest lost pet might hold a clue to the missing persons.

After that, Dipper showered, brushed his teeth and hopped into bed. 

Tomorrow

Tomorrow would begin…operation…go home…

He just needed...some rest...first...

________________________________________________________________

At some ungodly hour a loud tapping on the window woke Dipper up from his slumber.

He thought it had been a part of his dream until he heard it again.

Huh

That was weird.

Dipper ignored it as possibly a bird or something and turned away from noise. He even shut his eyes tight and pulled the blanked over his head as a safety measure.

It happened again.

Dipper sat up and faced the window, afaid of what he might see.

Holy shit! 

There was a person sitting outside his window, waving at him. Dipper had to suppress a scream least he woke up his Grunkle... and wait maybe that was a good idea. Scream and send this peeping asshole to jail. The stranger tapped on the window again and motioned Dipper towards him with a smile. It was possible he was trying to be friendly but at this late at night, it just looked downright creepy. Then the guy knocked one final time but this time there was a pattern to it. One that Dipper recognized!

Morse code!

N…

O…

T…

E…

Note?

Oh shit.

That note had really been for him!?

Dipper stared in shock before stumbling over and fumbling with the window latch. Some part of Dipper knew this was a terrible idea, but what did he have to lose?

He just hoped it wasn’t a classmate out to scare him and share the video with his friends or worse.

Dipper wouldn’t be surprised if it was all a hoax.

Except, when the glass finally slid up and the person behind it neared, he was met with the most beautiful shade of blue he’d ever seen. He immediately recognized them too. Who could forget eyes like that?

“Bill?”

The blond snickered and made his way inside Dipper’s room.

“Oh so you do know who I am. You looked like you had seen a ghost.”

Dipper spluttered, “Of c-course I do! But not well enough that I expect you to be coming through my window this late at night or ever.”

Bill waved off the comment and instead wandered around the room ooohing and aaaahing at some of his stuff. None of it was impressive or anything a normal teenager wouldn’t have in his room. Still for some reason, Bill seemed fascinated.

“Did you know that you can tell a person’s personality based on his room?”

What?

Dipper had half a mind to ask Bill if he was on drugs.

“What does that have to do with you being in my room?” Dipper asked instead.

“Nothing, but,” and his classmate paused thoughtfully, “Aren’t you curious anyway?”

“I am, that’s why I’m asking why you’re here.”

“Not that, kid. I meant about what your room says about you.”

“Oh”

Dipper watched Bill carefully, trying to find some clue to his motives. Was he messing with him? Trying to get to know him? Does he do this to everyone?

With a sigh, Dipper resigned to his fate, “Sure, why not?”

Bill smirked and inspected the room once more.

“Well, well, well, well, well first off, I see you have an affinity towards pinetrees. Pinetree. I like that. Isn’t your last name pines?” the blond turned to him curiously.

Dipper didn’t know what it had to do with anything, but he shrugged and replied, “Yes.”

“Pinetree it is then.”

Is what now?

As much as he wanted to voice the question, Bill continued in his investigation.

“You’re messy, which means you’re creative, but it also confirms my suspicions about you.”

“Suspicions?”

“Oh! And you’re bookish! Cute!”

Dipper felt his face heat up, “I-I’m not cute!”

Bill ignored him yet again and started pulling out books from his shelf and reading the titles out loud.

He was at a loss. This guy…this guy was just pure chaos. How could someone call him….and then brush it off as if nothing? Dipper suddenly felt exhausted and collapsed into a sitting position on his bed. It was too early, or was it too late, for him to handle this amount of crazy.

“Bill?”

When that didn’t get the other’s attention, he repeated his name even louder.

“Bill!”

“Huh?” The blond stopped opening a drawer to blink owlishly in his direction.

Good he finally got Bill to stop his destructive path of going through his things. 

Wait.

“Why are you going through my underwear drawer!?”

Bill grinned deviously and gave him a wink, “Wanted to know if you were a boxers or briefs kind of guy. I figured you were briefs.”

Dipper, flustered and irritated, got up and marched his way over to the other. He snatched his underwear from Bill’s grasp, stuffed the pair back in the drawer and slammed it shut.”

“Get out,” he growled at Bill and pointed at the window.

He should have known letting a complete stranger in was a bad idea. Besides, who just barges in on someone’s house and starts going through their stuff?

Unless…

Dipper glared at the retreating blonde’s back.

“Wait.”

Bill was more than quickly stopped and looked back at him like a kicked puppy being asked to come back.

“Uh um…” Dipper didn’t know how to begin the question. Especially with the look he was getting now, “You’re not um…trying to rob me are you?”

At this, his classmate burst out laughing.

“That’s rich Pinetree!” Bill muttered between chuckles, “You think I’m stupid enough to rob the chief of police’s house?” 

Dipper felt his face heat up in embarrassment at both the new nickname and comment. 

“Stop laughing and just get out!” he grumbled, “Besides, if you knew that, then why did you come here?”

Bill grinned and walked over to him laziliy.

“I thought that was obvious?” Bill reached out wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “To hang out with you.”

Dipper balked and uncomfortable with the feeling, shrugged off Bill’s arm.

To hang out? With a person he’s never even said hello to?

“You’re messing with me right?”

“Nope!” Bill replied cheerfully, “I came to invite you out.”

“Out where?”

“To the rumored to be haunted Dusk to Dawn.” 

Dipper stared incredulously, “You mean the convenience store right down the block from here?

“Yup!”

“Why would I want to go there?”

Bill frowned and crossed his arms, “Because I’m inviting you out and treating you to snacks?”

Again, Dipper was stumped. On one hand he was having a hard time just going with Bill’s flow and accepting a random invitation to sneak out. While on the other hand, it brought back memories of Mabel when they used to sneak out together and meet up with friend. The thought sent a deep longing through Dipper and was finding it increasingly difficult to say no outright. After all, what could possibly happen? Bill didn’t seem stupid enough to kidnap him. The worst that could happen is if Ford caught him and grounded him. The plus side would be free snacks, an adventure, and possibly a new friend? 

“Fine, lets go,” and before Bill could excitedly say anything else, “But I want to be back in thirty minutes.”

“Deal!”

_________________________________________________________________________________

Even though the Dusk to Dawn wasn’t far, Bill insisted on going in his car. It was nothing like what you’d imagine popular kids would drive. It was your typical black exterior, grey leather interior, four door sedan that was obviously passed down to Bill. For some reason, Dipper had expected the car to be dirty, but other than a pile of clothes in the back, the car smelled and looked clean. They buckled in, Bill turned on an indie sounding station and they headed off to their destination.

But the way Bill drove….Dipper could easily see why it was neat. He wasn’t one of them, well he didn’t even have a car, but some guys in his class were obsessed with their cars. Sometimes they would treat their vehicle even better than their girlfriends. It was obvious Bill felt the same about his car.

“What her-erm the car’s name?”

He felt stupid asking it, but Dipper knew most guys like that named their cars. It was the best thing he could think of to start a conversation instead of looking out the window until they got there.

At this Bill piped up and grinned.

“His name is the Fearamid, catchy huh?”

No

Not really 

But Dipper nodded anyways.

“He may not be much, but feary here has never let me down. You gotta car?”

Dipper bit his lip and looked down at his lap in shame, “I don’t even drive.”

He glanced back up to see Bill starring at him all bug eyed, “You don’t?”

At this Dipper got irritated, “What are you deaf? I said no.”

Bill pulled over and he realized that they were now at their destination. The comment didn’t seem to phase Bill much, but he still tsked at Dipper.

“Yeesh touchy subject okay. What else is a touchy subject to you?” Bill asked as he turned the music down, but left the car running.

Dipper merely shrugged, annoyed now and ready to go home.

“C’mon Pinetree. Can’t have you biting my head off like that if we want to have fun.”

If Dipper was glaring, okay he was totally glaring, then Bill had it coming.

“How about I tell you if it comes up?” Dipper offered flatly.

“Oh great idea! Okay okay, so let me ask this,” Bill said leaning closer now, “Is your depression one of them?”

An electric shock ran through Dipper at that. 

How?

Dipper grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. He wasn’t going to give Bill the satisfaction. He slammed the car door shut and began stalking off towards his home. If there was any chance of this becoming a good time, Bill had absolutely ruined it.

“Wait!”

His legs began to move faster.

“Dammit Pinetree, listen to me!”

Apparently he wasn’t fast enough because next thing he knew, Bill had grabbed on to his arm and tugged him back. Dipper could hear the other panting and trying to catch his breath while gripping on to him hard.

He tried to yank his arm free, but it didn’t work. Bill’s hold was relentless.

“What? What could you possibly have to say after that?”

Bill flinched but the determination in his eyes made Dipper stay. It was strange, but there was something about the way the moon hit Bill that was ethereal. His blond hair shone, the shadows shaped his face in a way that was handsome, his pale skin made  
Dipper want to reach out and touch him. He had to shake himself out of it before Bill thought anything weird of it. As it was, the blond was looking at him funny.

“Look, I get it. It’s probably none of my business but,” Bill paused and for the first time looked scared, “I thought maybe we don’t have to face it alone. We could do it together.”

Together?

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat. He took a second look at Bill and then he saw all the missing puzzle pieces fall into place. The bags under his eyes, the loose clothing, the scars along his arms.

And how Bill is now tugging on his sleeves to cover them up. 

They both looked away awkwardly and a strange but tight feeling spread in Dipper’s chest.

“Okay.”

A small smile spread on Bill’s face and the feeling in his chest became stronger.

Dipper decided to ignore it and instead headed towards the convenience store. Bill eventually caught up but still hung a bit behind Dipper as if watching him. It was just something he was going to have to get used to if he planned on becoming friends with his odd classmate. When they finally reached the double door entrance, the blond rushed past him and headed to the check out counter. He started chatting with the elderly woman who seemed to know Bill as well. She scolded him for a bit and he cracked a joke that she laughed at. When Bill noticed that Dipper was just awkwardly standing there and watching, he waved him towards the snacks.

“Get whatever you want. It’s on me!”

He nodded and started off in the chip aisle. For some reason, Dipper felt oddly annoyed. He hadn’t expected to be the only one shopping for a midnight treat. Then after a the whole speech about togetherness, why had Bill been so quick to drop him for the checkout lady?

Whatever.

He was going to get more than one item as payback. That would show Bill for abandoning him on a trip Dipper didn’t even want to do anyways.

Dipper looked over his options and grabbed his favorite kind before heading to the candy area. Something salty and sweet sounded good right now. Hmmmm but should he get a nutty kind or a crunchy kind of chocolate bar?

A familiar boisterous laugh interrupted his thoughts and somehow it pissed off Dipper even more. Enough so that he grabbed both kinds of chocolate. Bill had said he could grab whatever he wanted right? This would show him.

There was one last stop Dipper wanted to make and that was coolers. Normally he would grab a caffeinated soda, but it was late so instead he tried to reach up for the Pit Cola at the very top…if only he could reach it…

A warm body pressed against his back, leaning over him and grabbing the drink that he reaching for. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat, turning to face and muttering a thank you to-

Bill.

Who was grinning and handed him the can, before going for a sports drink himself.

“Pinetree, I see you got yourself a smorgasbord of snacks to eat.”

Dipper felt his face heat up, suddenly regretting everything he grabbed. For all he knew, Bill probably couldn’t afford all of it.

“I um..I’ll put some back.”

“Nonesense!” Bill patted his shoulder, “I did say anything right?”

“R-right.”

“And it’s on the house.”

“What?”

Bill started putting all the snacks and drinks in his and Dipper’s pockets. He tried to protest, not liking where this was going at all, but next thing he knew, Bill was dragging him by the hand towards the exit.

The poor old lady at the cash register watched them in surprise, asking Bill where he was going in such a rush.

Instead of stopping to pay, like Dipper hoped they would, they ran past her and towards the double doors.

“Thanks Ma but we gotta run!” Bill shouted and tugged on Dipper until the made it to the car. Bill opened the door for Dipper like some sort of gentleman. 

Normally Dipper would have protested, but he got in only because he too was in utter shock at what just happened. 

Did they just?

Bill joined him on the driver’s side only a moment later, laughing up a storm. 

How could he?

How was this funny at all?

Dipper finally snapped back to reality and glared at his classmate, “What the hell was that Bill?”

The blond only laughed harder, gasping in breaths of air as if winded.

“Did we just steal?”

Blood was rushing through Dipper’s veins and he felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. When he looked down at his hands, Dipper realized that they were shaking. All the while, Bill just wouldn’t shut up and stop cackling. The other had still managed to turn on the car and start heading back to Dipper’s house but that wasn’t the point!

“Dammit Bill! I’m being serious here!”

“I know. I can haha see that.”

“You don’t get it. It’s not funny! We just robbed that poor old lady.”

Bill wiped some over exaggerated tears away and kept focused on the road, “Relax Pinetree! It’s okay.”

This only infuriated Dipper even more.

“No it’s not! Stop this car, right now!”

This made the blond react and stop laughing. He did as Dipper asked and came to a halt on the side of the road. Dipper could even hear the car be put into park. Immediately, he emptied all his pockets of all evidence and grabbed the handle to the door.

“Pinetree?”

“I’m leaving,” The words came out harsher than he intended them to, “I’m walking home.”

He gave one last glance at the blond and for some reason it hurt to see look of regret in his eyes. 

“Wait!”

Dipper slammed the door shut in his face and ran back home as fast as he could. Tears clouded his vision and he tripped on himself a couple of times, making himself feel even more of an idiot.

He had really hoped and tried to make Bill his friend.

Of course only someone like that would want to hang around Dipper. Just his luck.

When Dipper made it back to his room, he hopped into bed and tried to cry himself to sleep. Instead the whole night continued to replay in his mind, wondering where had it all gone wrong?

_____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Dipper woke to find a long piece of paper taped to the outside of his window. 

On the side facing him was a phone number and the words:

I’m sorry

Had it been just that alone, Dipper would have thrown it in the trash. Screw that apology. 

No what really got his curiosity was what the paper looked like.

When Dipper ripped the note off the glass and flipped it over, he saw what it really was.

A receipt.

 

___________________________________________  
Chapter inspired by Freaking Out - ARIZONA

"It's stupid, but I'm better off when I stay quiet  
'Cause I pushed away all the ones that held me close  
I'm losing my mind, oh yeah I just can't take it..."

"Woah, it's killing me  
I'm burning up inside  
Woah I'm a mess right now  
and I'm just freaking out"


	2. Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is pissed, but is he willing to forgive Bill for his prank? Is there more to Gravity Falls than Dipper knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy welcome to the second chapter. I'm still in shock that I'm writing this lol. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. <3

Bzzz!

Dipper ignored the notification going off on his phone to focus on the book he was reading on the living room floor.

Bzzz!

Bzzz!

“Uh Mason? Are you going to answer that?”

Dipper frowned at the use of his birth name. Ever since he let it slip that his real name wasn’t Dipper, Ford had insisted on calling him Mason. At first it had warmed his heart that his great uncle cared enough to try and make Dipper like his first name. After a couple of days though, it started to lose its appeal and annoy him.

“Nope! Also please don’t call me that anymore…it’s weird.”

Ford peered down at him from behind his laptop, his face full of disapproval. He was sitting in the only chair that was parked in front of the television doing research for work. It probably would have been more suitable to work from the kitchen table, but Ford preferred comfort over convenience. This left Dipper without a chair to sit on and so the floor it was. His Grunkle had suggested buying a bean bag chair or something similar for Dipper, but he had refused. There was no point if Dipper was going to spend most of his time in his room, particularly in his bed. That and the plush floor wasn’t that uncomfortable. 

“You know, the Freemasons are the oldest fraternal organization in the world. To have a name like Mason-“

Dipper groaned and stopped him right there.

“I know Grunkle Ford, but I really do prefer Dipper. Even Mabel calls me that.” 

The phone vibrated twice more. 

The older man seemed to contemplate his reasoning for a moment, ready to protest, before giving in with a sigh.

“Alright, but for heaven’s sake! If you’re not going to answer that, at least turn it off. The noise is distracting me from my case.”

Dipper snatched the phone up from the floor and put it on silent. 

Thirty-five missed messages.

Ugh.

Bill just wouldn’t shut up and leave him alone.

….................................................................................................

After realizing what it was, Dipper had crumbled up the receipt and thrown it in the trash. Even if it had been time stamped to the exact minute they were in the store, he was still pissed off. 

Who did something like that?

His only guess was that Bill had wanted to mess with him and Dipper wasn’t going to forgive that so easily. 

So he had gone about his day. Maybe thought about the receipt for a moment or two. What did it matter if he got curious and took the receipt out of the trash can once or twice? It was perfectly normal to want and demand answers from someone as crazy as Bill. It wasn’t a big deal. Who wouldn’t text someone after a night like that?

Okay so maybe he wasn’t completely over what Bill had done to him.

Fine he admitted it.

But Dipper wasn’t giving into his curiosity. No. Not at all. He preferred to call it an investigation. He quickly typed up the question that repeated in his mind over and over again and hit send.

‘When did you get the receipt?’

Not even a second later his phone vibrated with a response.

‘I knew you wouldn’t stay mad long ;)’

‘Bill’

A few minutes went by without a text and Dipper wondered if he’d made Bill upset.

Bzzz

Dipper looked down at the screen.

‘Fine fine. I rang it up when you were busy picking things out’

‘Oh’

‘Yup’

‘But how’d you know what to ring up?’

‘Old Ma has mirrors everywhere in that place. She’s used to people trying to pull a fast one on her, so if I had stolen anything, I would’ve gotten caught. Now can we talk about something fun instead?’

‘No. I want to know why you ran.’

‘…’

‘Well?’

‘Really Pinetree???’

‘Tell me or I’ll block your number.’

Another long pause fell between them that grew increasingly frustrating. He was about to just toss the phone on his night table and take a nap, when the phone vibrated again.

‘Fine, well, since you failed to be scared by the ghost of old Ma, I had to find some way to spook you.’

Spook him?

Ghost?

Dipper had no idea how to interpret that, so he answered the best way that he could.

‘What?’

Bzzz

‘Old Ma. She’s dead.’

Dipper stared at his phone, a range of emotions running through him. 

What was Bill trying to pull here? That what they had spoken to last night was a ghost? Was this another trick? There was no way that lady had been a ghost. That wouldn’t make any sense at all. If Ma had been a ghost, who was running the store?

Wait.

Why was he trying to rationalize this? 

His phone vibrated with a new message on it.

‘Pinetree?’

What was with Bill continuing to call him Pinetree? How was he supposed to respond to that revelation and stop the dumb nickname? Should he even respond? What was even the point of continuing this ridiculous conversation? Bill was obviously some bully out to pick on him and Dipper was just falling for it. He was going to shut this conversation down before it got any worse for him. 

‘I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here, but consider yourself blocked.’

With that, Dipper’s finger hovered over the block symbol for a good minute. His thumb bent and almost hit the screen, but then he stopped himself. Dipper tried again before locking the phone instead.

Dammit. 

He couldn’t go through with it.

There was just something about Bill that he wasn’t ready to part with. If only he knew what exactly that something was.

Ugh.

He chalked it up to the fact that there was nothing better to do in this town. It was either be bored out of his mind or try to figure out the puzzle that is Bill Cipher.

Leave it to Dipper to be attracted to crazy.

\--------------------------------------------------------

And so here he was, with about Fifty missed messages now from his crazy classmate, demanding to be read. 

Bzzz

“She must really like you if she won’t take no for an answer.” Ford teased, bringing him back to the present.

Dipper immediately caught on to what he was implying and felt his face burn.

“It’s, It’s not like that at all!” He shouted, ready to toss his phone in his embarrassment.

His grunkle chuckled and gave him a wink, “Alright, I’ll believe that for now.”

The air between them got awkward fast as Dipper stared at him in horror. A secret girlfriend was the last thing he needed Ford believing about him right now. 

Wait.

Why was Ford suddenly implying a girlfriend out of the blue? Paranoia crept up Dipper’s body. Did Ford notice him missing last night? Was he trying to imply that he knew and was thinking he snuck out to meet a girl?

“Ma-I mean Dipper? Are you alright?”

Dipper nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Unless Ford said something directly, he wasn’t going to make himself panic over one night of troublemaking.

“Friend” he croaked and then cleared his throat, “I mean, I met this person the last day of school and I think he really wants to be my friend.”

Ford beamed at that and it made Dipper feel awful. It was obvious that Ford had been secretly hoping that he would make a friend at school. Well at first it hadn’t been much of a secret. The first few weeks after having moved to Gravity Falls, his Grunkle had asked him every day if there was anyone he wanted to bring over to the house. As time went on though, Ford slowly stopped asking and Dipper stopped pretending like he was trying to make him feel better.  
Now here he was lying about making a friend, when he wasn’t even sure he wanted the weird blond to be one. 

“Really? That’s fantastic Dipper. You should give him a chance.”

When he made a face, Dipper’s Grunkle continued, “You never know, he may be your future best man at your wedding.”

Dipper rolled his eyes at that and picked at some lint on the floor, “But what if I already gave him a chance?”

“Hmmmm,” Ford thoughtfully tapped at his glasses, “What’s stopping you from giving him another?”

He lied. He tricked Dipper. He irritated him for reasons unknown to him. He....

“A lot, but maybe you can help me decide?”

Ford chuckled at that. “Alright?”

Dipper considered his words wisely. He didn’t want to ask his great uncle out right if he believed the convenience store was haunted. That would be the same as asking if he believed in ghosts are not. No Dipper needed to be smart about this and ask in a way that Ford would understand. 

“Do you know anything about the convenience store down the street?”

Another vibration came from his phone and now Dipper really was regretting not blocking Bill’s number. Still, he wanted to wait on Ford’s response, who was currently staring at him in confusion.

“Of course, but what has that have to do with anything?”

Oh crap.

Maybe he really hadn’t really thought it through. Dipper didn’t want to sound crazy by making up stories about ghosts and hauntings. All he wanted to really know was if there was an alive and healthy Ma working there.

“I think my friend lied to me and told me something to make fun of me.”

“Oh?” Ford’s eyes narrowed, “Does this have anything to do with the deaths of those poor shopkeepers?”

Dipper’s mouth dried at that. 

There was no way.

“D-deaths?”

“Yes,” Ford replied slowly, “Some noisy teenagers scared the poor shopkeepers to death one day and they both died from a heart attack. Dipper, please don’t tell me your friend knows who was involved?”

“N-No” Why was he stuttering so much? Why was his heart about to beat out of his chest? Who was he kidding? Dipper knew why. There was only one more question left to ask to confirm everything he feared.

A shudder went down Dipper’s back.

“What were the shopkeepers names?” he asked breathlessly. 

Ford gave him another concerned glance before speaking again. “Hmmm their real names aren’t coming to mind, but I do remember what they went by.” 

Dipper realized he was shaking at this point, “W-what did people call them?”

“Ma and Pa.”

_____________________________________________________________________ 

After that Dipper had to excuse himself to his room because he felt his nerves light on fire. He was still having a hard time believing it, but Ford wouldn’t lie to him. Yet, it was easier to imagine that everything was a crazy dream than admit Bill was right. 

Then the more he thought about it though, the more excited he got. The more excited he got, the quicker he went up the stairs.

Ghosts were REAL!

And Dipper saw one! It was better than any Ghost Harassers episode he had every watched. It would have been an amazing experience if only he had known at the time! 

Dipper was getting jittery and shaky as he reached the top and made his way to the attic. 

Dipper pulled out his phone and glanced down at more of the notifications on it. He had to text Bill back and demand more answers. Dipper mentally scolded himself for not replying sooner. Why had he been so upset before again? Man, what if he blew his chance already and Bill didn’t want to talk now?  
With the slide of his finger, Dipper unlocked the phone and contemplated on what to text Bill first. Should he be angry or demanding, or should he play it cool? Maybe Dipper should sound surprised?

No 

Forget that, Dipper was just going to call. He hoped Bill didn’t mind that.

As Dipper opened the door to his room and hit the dial button, the last thing he expected to see was a pair of electric blue eyes staring back at him. And waving. And then putting his hands together begging to come in.

He sighed, hung up the phone, and shook his head in disbelief. Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised. Bill seemed like the kind of guy who would play a boombox outside your window after a fight with his significant other. It made Dipper wonder if Bill had a girlfriend. Then he caught himself wondering why it would even matter if he did. Dipper undid the clasp locking the window and helped Bill pull it open. Once inside, the blond pushed past him and sat on Dipper’s bed. He was oddly serious after that goofy appearance and it bothered the brunet.

“Look Pinetree.”

Bill peered up at Dipper, expecting maybe some kind of interruption or outburst, but when nothing came, he continued.

“About the ghost thing… I’m sorry.”

Dipper frowned and crossed his arms. Of all the things to apologize for, that pissed him off the most.

“Yeah, well apology not accepted.”

The cringe and slump of shoulders wasn’t lost on Dipper. Bill got up and then gradually tried to make his way to the window. Really? One set back and he was giving up on their friendship so easily. Dipper grabbed his arm and pulled him back to a stop. 

This was stupid and he knew he was going to regret it later, but… 

“I forgive you for lying to me yesterday about the payment, but I can’t forgive you for the ghost part.”

“Huh?” Bill faced Dipper then and when their eyes met, Dipper could see the hope in them.

“You were telling the truth about that, weren’t you?”

A small smile spread on Bill’s face and the energy Dipper had first met, came back.

“How’d you find out?”

Dipper huffed and looked away, “My great uncle told me about the deaths of Ma and Pa.” Then a thought occurred to him, “Do they know?”

“Know what, Pinetree?”

Suddenly this felt like the most important answer to them all. He watched as Bill sat back on his bed, but this time with a little bounce.

“That they’re dead?”

Bill grinned and for some reason a shiver went down Dipper’s spine.

“That’s the thing about Gravity Falls, you’ll never learn its mysteries unless you go out there and experience it.”

Dipper shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly.

“So what are you saying?”

The blond pushed himself off the bed and wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulders, before leaning in and whispering,

“Wanna go ask?”

________________________________________________________

The answer was yes. To both questions. After Dipper had agreed to go find out and it was dark out, Bill had taken him back to the convenience store and introduced him to Pa. It was his turn to run the shop that night. Apparently, the place closed before midnight, but after that the ghosts of Ma and Pa ran the store. Nobody ever needed to go that late at night, and when they did, they couldn’t tell that the store was actually being run by ghosts. They spent an hour in there as Dipper interviewed Pa and asked him what was common in hauntings and what kind of ghost he was. Turns out, he was a friendly category one ghost, or so some scientist had called him. Pa only resorted to poltergeist activity when frustrating teenagers bothered them. He was so nice, that he even let them each take one thing from the store, on the house. Dipper didn’t know if Pa really had the authority anymore to do that, but he had been a founder of the shop, so Dipper let it slide and took a bag of chips. Bill took a pack of gum.

When they got back to the car, Dipper hopped in and his mind reeled. He was so lost in thought, that he hadn’t even notice Bill get in and take off. It wasn’t until he heard the windows screech as they rolled down and saw Bill reach for the volume knob that he realized they weren’t headed back to Dipper’s house. They were getting off the main road and headed down a dirt path that looked like it lead into the forest. 

“W-Where are you taking me?”

Bill glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smirked, “Your grave. You know too much now Pinetree.”

The seriousness in which the blond said it, made panic rise in Dipper’s chest, but he refused to fall for it so easily. After all, Bill’s messing with him is what led to their first misunderstanding.

“N-no really. W-here are w-we going.”

Dipper cursed at his stutter. He was going to be made fun of for sure.

Sure enough, Bill burst out laughing and shoved him with one hand playfully.

“You’re too gullible kid.” 

“Am not!” 

“He he he I’m going to change that, just you wait.”

Crossing his arms, Dipper gave him the biggest pouty look he could manage. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going.”

Bill hummed in agreement, letting Dipper squirm in his seat a bit before finally responding, “Do me a favor and look in the backseat for a book on the floor.

“Okay?”

Dipper pulled on his seatbelt to give it enough slack to reach behind Bill’s seat. He felt around for a bit, unable to quite find it, until he reached behind himself. 

The book was thick and heavy enough that Dipper thought he might need a second hand to get it, but eventually managed to pull it up front.

Just from glancing at it, he could tell that this wasn’t any ordinary book. It was special with a golden handprint looking mark on the front on a thick burgundy cover. Even in the moonlight, the book glimmered in his hands and Dipper found it mesmerizing. He didn’t even ask for permission before opening it and turning some pages. No, this wasn’t a book at all. This was a journal filled with all kinds creatures and information about them.

“Bill,” Dipper gasped, “What is this?”

“I believe the dictionary term for that is journal.”

Dipper glared at the other, the mood dampening a bit.

“I know that but, what does it mean?”

Bill’s car slowed and he pulled over to the side of the road. Dipper waited for his answer with bated breath and wanted nothing but to shake the answer out of him. Once the vehicle came to a stop, Bill tuned off the headlights and motioned for the journal to be given to him. Dipper reluctantly did so. The blond flipped through a few pages before landing on the one he showed to Dipper. 

It was a strange creature, half leprechaun and half unicorn. On the top of the left page, the name Leprecorn was written in fancy script. Dipper didn’t understand. Why was Bill showing him this?

Bill suddenly pointed to Dipper’s window and whispered, “Look.”

He didn’t even wait for Dipper to turn around on his own before moving the brunet to face the right hand side of the car. Sure enough. The same creature in the book was prancing around, his horn glowing in the dark and Dipper could swear he could hear a tune playing out there.

I was real! The freak of nature was literally five feet away from him, gold coins falling out of its head. 

“It means Pinetree,” a hot breath blew into his ear and Dipper shivered at how intimately close Bill was, “that our friendly ghosts aren’t the only paranormal creatures around.”

Dipper inhaled sharply and turned to face Bill again. He was still close. Way too close, but Dipper didn’t back down either.

“How?” he whispered back, as if speaking loudly would break this magical spell he was in.

“How what? The journal says it all in there. They’re real”

Shaking his head, Dipper tried phrasing question another way, “How do people in Gravity Falls not tell the news and world about this? Or is this the best kept secret in the world?”

Bill tapped on his chin thoughtfully. “What was the last nightmare you remember having?”

Last nightmare? Dipper thought long and hard about it. “I don’t remember.”

“Exactly. Think of Gravity Falls like that. Maybe someone does encounter a creature or two, but then life happens and people eventually forget.”

While plausible, Dipper didn’t think that was quite it.

“What if it’s not though. Do you know this nightmare theory is what really happens?”

Bill shrugged, “Just my guess.”

Dipper took the journal from Bill and flipped through a couple of pages. There were so many anomalies In this thing. From the looks of it, they each seemed to have some sort of power or abilities. Would it be too far fetched to think that maybe…

“What if something in here is wiping their memories?”

“What?” Bill cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“I mean, after seeing something like this, there’s no way I could ever forget it. I doubt the townspeople all have bad memories. You know what I think?”  
The blond leaned even closer now, enough so that Dipper panicked and moved back a little. “Trust me Pinetree, I’ve been wanting to know what’s going through your head for a long while right now.”

Dipper swallowed and felt his face flush.

“O-okay?”

“No, go on,” Bill sang.

“I… I think there’s a creature out there that’s making everyone forget.”

Bill stared at him, brows furrowed in consternation. Dipper thinks it’s the first time he’s seen the other in shock.

“And…”

“And?”

“I think it has something to do with the disappearances as well.”

____________________________________________________________________________

This chapter was inspired by the song Believer by Imagine Dragons

First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh

Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain, pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to try and solve a mystery!
> 
> Now starts the real meat of the story, so if these first chapters seem rushed. They are, I'm more excited for the next, so I hope I can write it for you guys soon.
> 
> As always, please tell me what you think by leaving kudos and comments. You guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Ohoho did Bill go back and pay? Will Dipper forgive him? Maybe, maybe not. You'll find out in the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Some feedback in kudos or comments inspire me to write faster XD  
> Thank you guys for reading and see you next time!


End file.
